Black Tears
by jesusmysavior911
Summary: Gothboy and Raven had a son, Raven moved on and married and had a daughter with Garfeild. What happens when Goth boy dies and his son and his little brother move in? ATTENTION:STORY TO BE COMPLETLY REVISED.
1. Real Chap 1

Dear Mrs. Roth,

We are sorrowed to inform you of Brandon Canson`s death at April 4, 2009. In his will (there is a copy of said will enclosed in this letter). He said that you were to take care of his children. The eldest, Craven, is of age 14 and the youngest, Cranton, of age you will send your letter of approval to the Shadowlock Council we will send them to you in a week's time. Also enclosed is a letter from the children. We hope to hear from you.

Sincerely,

Shadowlock Council

(3rd person Pov)

All of them, Robin, Starfire, Bee, Cyborg, Changeling, Phoenix, Darkflame, Shatani, were shocked. The air in the meeting room almost stopped. Raven had another son? When? These were the most common thoughts running around everyone`s head. Robin was the first to snap out of the trance that had be-fallen them.

"When did this happen? And who is Brandon?" he asked calmly.

"About 16 years ago, I was drunk at one of the parties and Brandon, Goth boy, was there and next thing I know…I couldn't kill him so.. I gave birth to him…." she trailed off. Raven`s voice shook. She never wanted to tell them this. Craven was never a mistake and she made sure that he never had any of her powers. She had been paying Child support willingly for about 14 years. She had done what she needed without actually being there. Life was hard when you had super hero parents. Phoenix testified to that. Oh, her daughter, Phoenix, she didn't want her to find out about her half-brother this way. Raven`s eyes shifted over to her daughter, but Phoenix had her head bowed to where she couldn't read her expression, couldn't even see her eyes.

"I had a brother…" Phoenix started through clenched teeth. Raven opened her eyes in surprise. She didn't consider him a half brother? "And you didn't SAY ANYTHING?!?" The foundation of the Tower shook. Violent red energy oozed through her entire being as she phased through the roof. If she didn`t leave she was going to tear the place apart.

Raven sighed sadly. That didn't go well, she thought to herself. She wanted them her but…

"Would they mind sleeping on the couch till we got a room prepared?" Cyborg asked. Raven shrugged her shoulders and nodded. She honestly didn't know. Robin and everyone else filed out the room, knowing that she needed to think about things. Changeling was the only one that remained.

She sat on edge of the roof. The wind may have been come outside but her mind was in a whirl. I have a brother? When was he born? Does he have powers? How much older is he then me? And millions of other questions exploded in her head. The door from the stair way opened no footsteps though. "Hey, Darkflame." Phoenix greeted tiredly. "Hey, thought I would find you here." He sat on the edge of the roof with her, letting the quiet draw out till it was just plain awkward. One to never beat around the bush, Darkflame asked, "Do you not want them here?" Phoenix sprang up, "Of course I do!" she yelled. She composed herself before she answered. "It`s just… I had a brother, one that I could have talked with, someone that could have understood. He..." "You mean, have, can, will talk too, can." Darkflame interrupted. "What? Phoenix said, confused. Darkflame just gave her a smile and said. "He isn't dead nor is your new baby brother either. They are coming here; sure they're going to be depressed. But there is still a chance of a friend ship starting." Phoenix thought for a moment. "Hey, you're right!" she gave him the quickest hug you can give a person and ran towards the door. "Thanks Flame, you da man!" she slammed the door behind her.

Darkflame gave a sad smile and looked towards the sunset. His red streaks lit up with the sun giving his orange skin a sun-kissed look. His blue eyes shined.

"If only I was your man, Phoenix."


	2. Chapter 2

Cyborg zoomed in his baby (don't tell Shatani) to the airport. The air was good and clean the sky was the deepest blue. All over a perfect day. He parked his car in the lot and stepped out to the gates. The Shadowlock airplanes were notorious for being black with red marking s all over them, but he didn't see any.

Confused, he turned toward the woman behind the desk.

"Excuse me, miss?" he asked politely.

The woman turned around and smiled widely. "What may I do for you sir?"

He was really annoyed that these people always smiled. "Where is Shadowlock landing?"

The woman's eyebrows knitted together and the smile was more strained. "Sir, There is no plane from Shadowlock landing today." She said as she looked through the computer quickly. Cyborg faltered slightly and nodded his head. "Alright, thanks…"

"Ah! Sir, if you're a Teen Titan, there are two boys over there holding your name up." She informed him.

He looked over to where she pointed and sure enough there was a sign that said "Any Teen Titans…" a teenager was holding on to the sign. He had night black hair with blue streaks, shaggy, with a part covering his right hands. His t-shirt had a skull on it with red splatter paint and ripped black jeans with red underneath the tears and rips. His skin was pale and his nails painted black. The little kid, maybe a toddler, was almost exactly like his brother. Black, baggy, jacket that was certainly his brothers because it nearly reached his knees, black tripp pants that had red, plaid, accents, and spiked bracelets and necklace. His hair was jet black with a red shine to it, but the weird thing was both their eyes. The toddler had blood red eyes, kind of like Wykkyds, and the teen had violet eyes, neither had any white just that one color. And both had the same markings, two streaks of black that lead from the corner of the eyes to the bottom of the check, like tears. He walked over to the two and waved slightly.

"The streaks are a sign of mourning," the violet eyed teen said, indicating to his check.

Cyborg did a double take and was once again confused, how did..?

"I have her powers, making me an empath." He explained in a monotone voice. The toddler said nothing.

"Okay...come with me." He commanded gently, walking toward the airport parking lot. He kept going for a little while but didn't hear any footsteps behind him. Cyborg turned around only to find that the two were following but they walked silently like cats, maybe they floated like Raven. He honestly didn't know. He finally arrived at the car and stopped to put their bags in the back. Cyborg did a double take when he saw the teen smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Cyborg didn't turn the radio on like he usually would, and he still didn't know why Craven had smiled, like he usually would with anyone else. But then again this kid wasn't just 'anyone else.'

He felt the need to stay silent with them, almost still, something that couldn't even be accomplished by Robin, uh, Nightwing. He had changed his name a couple of days officially to the public along with his new costume. The Teen titans were getting older and their children taking more of the tasks in the first few years. Cyborg wasn't sure how this two were going to fit in, considering they might not be…what was the phrase? Emotionally Unstabe. Yes, that was it. Nightwing was fine, but he had Batman to pull him out. He didn't know how long their father had been dead. Cyborg just went through the motions at the moment, knowing that things eventually always worked out for themselves.

Cyborg prepared to get the T-car upon the water when Craven looked at where they were headed.

"We're about to hit water." The pale boy stated. Because Cyborg was just going through the motions, so he didn't think anything about it, whats-so-ever.

"I know," said Cyborg, The car still heading steadily toward the big blue waters, Cyborg wondered idly what Aqualad was doing at the moment? Probably swimming.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" hostility rising in Craven's voice in a deep husk. His pale arms had tightened around his little brother protectively. The veins, looking like they were attempting to rise above the thin layer of pale skin. Cranton stirred slightly, feeling something was upsetting his kin. Craven's dark blue eyes swarmed restlessly, like the tossing and turning of the seas about to be below them, and a deep navy blue started to surround him and Cranton. Fire looking flames licked his arms, something bubbling, trying, pushing, to get out of his back.

"Relax! Relax; the T-car is also designed to go over the water. You see that tower shaped like a T? That's where we live." He explained quickly, feeling uneasy with such power coming off someone that probably didn't trust him. Phoenix was the same way when she was angry or being protective of her family. The power died away though, leaving a, almost, normal looking teenage boy. His eyes dimmed down and he looked buzzed again. 'Was this kid a druggie or something? Or is that the effect depression?' thought the cybertronic man. Craven pet his brother's head as if he had never gotten angry at Cyborg. As if nothing had happened only a few moments ago.

Cranton tossed in his sleep and murmured something that sounded half a growl half a hiss, as they passed over the water. Surprisingly, Craven growled lowly and gently nipped lightly at Cranton's black hair, jerking it up. As Cyborg looked in the rearview of the scene, he saw pearly white fangs stick out as Cranton yawned. The fangs may have bothered him slightly, only ever seeing them on Beastboy, but he couldn't help but smile at the adorable scene. Craven smiled a true smile and nuzzled his little brother lovingly. They finally arrived in the garage of the Titans Tower. Cyborg parked the car and looked back; waiting for Cranton officially woke up from his short nap.

"Yall ready for this?" he twisting in his sit to look at the two in the back seat. They looked at each other; Cranton's eyebrows knitted together, nervous-ness plain on his dark features. Craven looked him in the eye for a short time, and patted his head. All of a sudden Cranton was grinning a little and nodded positively.

"Yes, were ready." Craven rasped out. They climbed out and grabbed their belongs from the trunk. Which wasn't much mind you, two ratted army bags and personal bags. Black with different band patches and strange symbols embroidered on Craven's. but for Cranton a simple, plastic Transformers backpack. Cyborg took them up the elevator and walked them down the main hallway to the living room.

The white walls echoed the silence, both boys not saying a word at all. In fact, Cyborg hadn't heard them practically anything at all. Now that he was thinking about it, they didn't even say hello to him when he picked them up, already knowing who he was. 'you're a titan, of course he's gonna know who you are.' He's mind said. Or thank you. 'There nervous, it's probably their first time out of Shadowlock. There following a strange man into a even stranger land, cut 'em some slack, man.'

The main doors stood about 10 feet away. Craven stopped suddenly, shaking violently. Cyborg reached out uncertainly, not knowing what to do. Cranton walked even closer to his brother and took his hand gently, looking up. Craven nodded, his eyes cleared like a cloudless sky with a determined look, and then he blinked it away, cloudy as a rainy day again. That's when Cyborg noticed that when Craven held Cranton, he did it more than enough in the short 45 minutes, like he was something breakable; 'Or dangerous,' Cyborg's mind provided. Craven looked back at Cyborg, as if to say 'Are you going to lead the way?' Cyborg walked through the doors, Craven and Cranton closely behind him.

The doors swished open and all 3 stepped through to the middle of the living room. The automatic doors swished closed behind them as if sealing their unknown fate. The rest of the Teen Titans stared at the new comers for a moment, trying to size them up. Finally, StarFire made a move.

"Welcome, new Friends!" she leaned down and gave Cranton a hug. Craven and Cranton looked shocked at the close contact and, hesitantly, Cranton arms around her. He looked at his brother as if to say, 'why is she not afraid?' Starfire did the same to Craven, he moving to give her a hug, but his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "It is a pleasure to be in such delightful company, ma'am. My name is Craven and this is my little brother, Cranton." Cranton waved shyly. The tension in the air broke at those words and the others got up to greet them. None of the children were there to greet them because of a surprise robbery downtown, and Raven was watching their progress. Nobody else gave hugs, sensing that they were uncomfortable with close contact other that each others. After everyone had introduced themselves, Nightwing said, "How bout we get you two to bed? I'm sure it was a long flight."

"That would be wonderful."Craven said as he looked at his drooping brother. Robin and everyone left the room silently, letting the two tired children get ready for a well deserved rest. They had to sleep on the couch, seeing as the new rooms weren't ready yet. All the parents put their kids to bed and eventually all the adults met in the conference room. The dark clad hero and his alien wife were the last to join the gathering. Nightwing took his seat at the front of the table.

"Anything unusual happen on the pick-up or ride?" his eyes probing into Cyborg's eyes. Cyborg sat down at the bright blue chair and looked up at his leader, exhausted. "What wasn't unusual? Now that Im thinking about, Nightwing, I don't know how they got here." The room got quiet and everyone looked at the two men. The computer provided some white noise, forgotten in his last statement. "What do you mean? They got here by plane." Nightwing said, confused. It was a rare moment when Nightwing didn't know what was going on. "There was no plane to or from Shadowlock when I was there, in-fact, they were earlier than I was, Nightwing, as if knowing I was going to there. And when we were about to go over the water, I forgot that this was their first time right? Craven got protective of his little bro' thinking I was going to crash us into the sea. The power that seeped out of him was enormous, more powerful than yours Raven, maybe even Phoenix." He said looking at the half demon. Phoenix had come in late and hadn't been able to greet her new brothers. Exhausted, she had immediately gone to bed. She had no idea that her brothers were just inside the living room.

"The toddler hasn't spoken at all, and the brother just speaks only when he absolutely needs to, " Cyborg continued, " but it's like the two have some sort of…telepathic mind click or something. I don't know but these two kids are a lot more powerful than anything I've ever seen. That's saying something considering our line or work."

Nightwing looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "The younger showed no abilities?"

Cyborg shook his head, "No, not yet, but those red eyes have to mean something, Nightwing. You can't be born with red eyes and not have some sort of, power or something. I can feel it in the pits of my stomach."

Nightwing looked thoughtful for a moment and finally said, "We will ask tomorrow, and if they need to measure their power. If Craven really is more powerful that Raven and, possibly, Phoenix, we need to get him training as soon as possible." Nightwing got up and left the room, leaving no time for questions or comments.

Raven sat at the table a moment longer, obviously deep in thought. Changling pulled up beside her, concern on his features. "Babe, everything ok?" She pulled out of her mind and stood up stiffly from her chair.

"I hope so, Garfield. I hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

Nightwing came to a small crawl in the early hours of the morning. He yawned, his eyes swelling to form little tears. The pads of his new suit hadn't quite set in yet, he would have to get used to that. Or hopefully a couple days training in it would knock it's stubborn new-ness off.

The doors whooshed open at Nightwing's arrival. "Coffee…." He muttered sleepily. He really should consider sleeping in a little longer. He blinked his eyes slightly at the sight before him and then stared in open shock. Craven and Cranton sat at the table with a plate of pancakes for each placed before the other, and some kind of steaming mug that smelled like herbs. Cranton eyes glittered with happiness as he ate his syrup-drowned-flapjacks. "Ah…" Nightwing uttered. Craven turned at the sound his eyes narrowed. Once he saw that it was but Nightwing the mistrust in his eyes vanished like smoke. He smiled slightly and swooped his hand like he was about to bow, directed at the kitchen. "There is plenty left if you would like some. Would you like Coffee?", he questioned. "Yes, but I can make it." he said. Craven remained seated, "How do you take it?" Robin looked confused, "Black…" he trailed off. Craven nodded and flicked his wrist, blue-black magic streaming steadily out, like a river. The coffee pot was already ready, invisible hands grabbing it along with a mug. The imperceptible hands poured the dark liquid and floated it right to him. His hands caught the white mug and just stared at the mug and back at him, eyes going back and forth. Didn't Raven tell him that she waited until she was sure that he didn't have any of her powers? "She did, and I do, but I have less control over the empathy than her duplicated powers. You were going to test us anyway, from what I heard." Craven smiled like he hadn't just said something extra-ordinary. "I would get out of the door way before the rest of our party join us here."

That sprung Nightwing into action and he moved swiftly out of the doorway just as Bumblebee and her family piled in. Shatani, still in pajamas, walked over and introduced herself to the new pair. "Thought I smelt pancakes, who made them?" Bumblebee's eastern accent sluggish. " Nightwing made them, we just woke up actually. There's some coffee already made as well," Craven said as if he hadn't slaved over the stove and made each and every pancake. 'He could have done them by magic.' He thought. He glanced at Cranton to see him shaking his head side to side as if he heard him. As if to say, my brother made this pancakes, they wouldn't taste nearly as well if they were magic made.

Then Raven walked into the room.

Both of the boys looked up at her and she at them. She floated next to them and sat down, a little awkwardly. "I never thought you abandoned me for a moment." Craven said as if she had said something. Her head snapped up in shock. "I know you thought I didn't have powers, and I didn't at the time. Im more than happy you married Gar-I mean, Changling, and I don't think you're a bad mother. Because let's face it, Dad wasn't the marrying type." The last part held a bit of a sad chuckle to it, though. He said all this without her once saying a thing.

Raven looked upon her son, disbelief coloring her pictures. But then she hung her head low, long purple locks covering her face. Craven bent down to her level, their eyes mirroring eachothers, at the same level. He took his clawed hand and wiped the tears away with his thumb gently. He closed his eyes and gave a sad smile, the only kind of smile anyone had seen so far, save Cyborg. She nodded as if he said something and composed herself once more. He handed her his mug of herbal tea. She took the offered cup and went on about the morning as if nothing had happened. But she did sit next to them, ate with them, and even ruffled Cranton's hair when she went to go put her plate and cup up, which earned her a giggle from him. They didn't say a word at all but they said more than the entire room, even if it was buzzing from chatter.

Nightwing decided to ask Raven about the what just happened later on, because these pancakes really were good. He couldn't let them go to waste.

Shortly after Raven had left, Craven and Cranton excused themselves so they could get dressed. As Cyborg was doing the dishes, Craven and Cranton came down and sat on the couch. He sat down long ways, stretching long legs out, and Cranton, as if they always did this, settled on his chest. 'And back home they probably did.' Thought Nightwing. Craven pulled a leather clad book, seemingly from thin air.

The cover was on its last threads, and what looked like bullet holes straight through the center. The pages a dirty yellow and thumb worn, a well read book by both, it would seem. 'A lot of things are as they seem with these two,' thought Nightwing.

Craven started mumbling something in a dead language, Nightwing assumed because he certainly had never heard it, would pause, and Cranton would repeat. If Cranton ever made a mistake, Craven would correct him gently, and Cranton would repeat once more, with no errors. Cyborg had finished up and tapped Raven on the shoulder. "Raven, What is he doing?" Raven looked upon Craven in admiration and surprise. "He's teaching Cranton how to speak in Ancient Greek, but their moving to Latin." He read as if they did this every day. The language slipped easily on Craven's tongue, as if it was a common speech. Craven had come down in dark-washed, tight jeans and a tight black shirt with a mock-smiley face on the front. He wore a long pair of black gloves that went all the way up to his elbows with straps like a psycho patient. His brother practically wore the same thing as yesterday, minus the jacket, to show a plain, baggy shirt with red and black sleeves. Then Phoenix, ever the late sleeper, walked in.

And like with Raven, Craven and her locked eyes immediately. Cranton looked up from his teachings and saw the red haired girl too. He smiled nervously, already knowing the connection she had with his brother, knowing now that he too, was now connected. He closed the book gently, knowing his lessons would have to continue later, though he didn't mind, Greek was hard, but Latin came naturally to him. It would be easy to catch up the lost days. He did mind the silence though, just a bit.

"Are you the one who saved me some pancakes?" She asked softly. 'Completely out of character,' her mother thought.

He nodded his head up and down. Yes he did save her some pancakes, but she better hurry or they would get cold soon. And cold pancakes sucked to extreme levels.

"Anything for my little sister." He replied easily. As if he said that every morning. She smiled, all the tension melting from her frame. She walked over to the couch and leaned down to hug him, her emotions too much. He accepted awkwardly, like he did with any other contact other than Cranton. She leaned against the couch and turned towards the toddler.

"So, this is my new baby brother?" she asked. He simply nodded again. Cranton had shifted to a Indian-style sitting and was rubbing the fray of his shirt. He waved hi, his little cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"Hi to you too." She gave a goofy smile, ruffled his hair. the moment was absolutely perfect. Until Phoenix's stomach growled obnoxiously. She blushed, but smiled when her embarrassment got a chuckle out of Craven and a giggle from Cranton.

She sat at the table to eat them but didn't stop smiling.


End file.
